(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system, and.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, so-called electronic conference systems, in which a PC, a tablet terminal, and the like are connected to each other through a network to electronically share materials, sound, video data, and the like, have been used. In such an electronic conference system, there has been proposed a technique for recording multimedia information (multimedia data) such as sound exchanged during a conference or a video obtained by capturing the state of the conference, for the purpose of mainly creating minutes of the conference, and the like. However, the recording of the intact multimedia data may result in that the amount of data of the minutes becomes huge.